A Trip Back Down Lavender Lane
by thecupcakekiller
Summary: Part 1 in Series: After 5 years apart, Ash and Gary find themselves reunited due to the memory of the tragedy that ultimately set them on separate paths, severing their friendship. Can the ghosts of the past be forgiven, or will grudges get in the way of rekindling their lost fire? Ash/Gary.
1. Chapter 1

**Prior to reading, please understand the first story in this Palletshipping series is based upon a roleplay thread between the 2 authors of this account. Our versions of Ash and Gary, while true to their original canons, also involve our own histories and headcanons. Also, please understand we have _purposely _combined traits of Red and Green with Ash and Gary, specifically regarding Gary's Radicate on the SS Anne. Please enjoy!**

* * *

The cool autumn air lapped generously along Gary's face, slipping beneath the ends of his sleeves and curling up the hem of his shirt causing the fabric to ruffle. His thick auburn hair contorted to the whim and call of the breeze, fluttering airily amongst his head. A firm vibration of caws rumbled the pit of his stomach and Gary leaned forward at this, wrapping his arms around closer to Pidgeot as she soared through the sky. Her feathers like strands of silk laced throughout his fingertips while she carried a feint scent of berries and her golden finish glowed beneath the moonlight and stars. At the base of the giant bird's neck, rested Umbreon. She sat curled at the boy's lap, clinging to his legs with trembling paws as the upper half of his body shielded her. Gary released the grip of a single hand from the flying beast, reaching down to console his starter, stroking his palm over her skull, then behind her ears. "You _could_have just gotten back in your ball, _you know."_ He stated simply, receiving a disgruntled snarl from Umbreon that only made him smile. "Just a little farther." He spoke gently, giving the pokemon another stroke. Her rings began to glow and she purred softly, nuzzling into Gary's knee. "You'll be fine." He reassured, his tone remaining light, but certain.

Aging trees consisted of the ground below, their leaves having turned with the season, falling and crumbling amongst the earth. It looked lonely down in the forest, deserted and barren. A group of ratata peered around from a thick trunk, chirping frantically as they scampered across a small pathway into the shelter of another hollowed hiding place. Even from up high, he could see their frightened and worried faces—and in them, he saw that ghost of his Raticate…The sight unnerved Gary and he tore his emerald gaze away, refocusing his attention on the pathway before them. He _wasn't_going to go there_,_ and that was final.

Heading to the Power Plant had been an ease this trip around with the help of Pidgeot. It was times like these where Gary was overcome with great relief that he never removed the bird from his team so many years ago, like he had so selfishly contemplated after the showdown with Lt. Surge. And as they reached the peak of the dark tunnel, Gary thanked whatever god there might be out there, that he _didn't_ have to go through _there_ again. Umbreon stirred, feeling her master tense at the sight of the mountain, she remembered too—there was no doubt in Gary's mind. She butted his hand with her snout, bringing the boy back to the present. The memories left him shaken, and he looked down to her. "Good times, right?" he grumbled under his breath, receiving only another nudge from Umbreon, harder this time. His lungs deflated with a heavy, exasperated sigh. "I know, girl." He added sympathetically, bowing his head.

Rumors were going around this corner of Kanto, about a great lightening beast dwelling within the old building. A few years back, the establishment fell through the floor for a second time, however this time around there were no volunteers to pick up the remaining pieces. It was brought to attention that the area was becoming unstable and unfit for work, and seemingly out of nowhere the entire site lost power—leaving the workers jobless with no other choice than to relocate higher up the cliffside. Civilian's in Cerulean City reported a giant yellow and black bird passing over, heading east through a storm cloud- Its jagged wings silhouetted by the sparks of electricity that emitted from its body. The city lost power temporarily and it's believed that Zapdos itself was the reason behind the Power Plants downfall, having absorbed their electric source into its own body as a means for recharging. The voltage overpowered the main lines, causing the nearby cities to be without power for weeks. Even though this dilemma had long since passed, there were several more reports as of recent about the same being taking out the sky, heading out towards the old Power Plant. Gary was requested _personally_ by his grandfather, Prof. Oak, to go investigate the building and report back to him with whatever evidence he could find. Despite his ill contempt for the electric type species in their entirety, Gary sought out the building anyway, reluctantly so. Even the _great Gary Oak_ couldn't deny he had a soft spot for that old man…

As soon as the building came into sight, Gary brushed his hand down through the burgundy and buttery colored crown that curled out from the top of Pidgeot's head. The bird crooned, arching her neck and expanded her wings, preparing to descend. "Take it easy." He nodded down to the pokemon at his lap. "For Umbreon." After so many years of riding, Gary thought for sure Umbreon would have gotten used to the height, or at least stayed in her pokeball for the duration, despite her discomfort. But every damn time she _insisted_she ride on back with Gary, and every time she was just as timid as an eevee. Though Gary couldn't exactly say he minded this, really he found it amusing. He'd never admit it out loud, but he found his starter's fear to be rather…_cute_too.

Pidgeot swooped down gracefully, her bulky wings drawing in as they sank lower to the ground. Her talons dug into the dead grass, curving down into the dirt. Umbreon was the first off, leaping down immediately as they hit land. She plopped down onto the earth, her body rolling joyfully as a content howl escaped her belly. Gary watched her trot around close by, focusing her red eyes up upon the moon, intensifying the glow of her golden rings. As he finally stepped down from Pidgeot, he turned to face his bird. She stood at nearly nine feet high, towering over Gary but fear was absent from his eyes, even as his full height merely reached her breast. He lifted his hand, and Pidgeot brought her head down, now starring her master directly in the eyes. Gary's chest constricted at the sight of the blackened crater that consisted of the left side of her face. Even after all these years later, he couldn't seem to shake off the guilt for her missing eye. But Pidgeot seemed to give her respect to Gary just as she always had—and off the record, Gary carried guilt for_that_ too.

"Thanks for the ride." He spoke casually, running his palm up the curve of the beast's neck, then under her beak. Gary drew out his pokeball, watching the red light spread out and consume Pidgeot, returning her to the seclude of the machine. He hooked it back onto his belt, motioning towards Umbreon with his free hand. "Let's go in."

The building was nothing more than a pile of rubble. Sections of the front walls appeared to have been blasted out, leaving behind jagged gaps of steel and glass along the edges. Dark green moss and vines spiraled up and spread amongst the remaining structure, camouflaging the hazardous ends. Gary approached with caution, listening as shards crunched beneath his shoes, sticking to the tread. He put his arm out, halting his companion. He scanned the remaining length to the door, and how much worse the debris became, realizing then that he would have to _carry_ her in. Gary tilted his head to Umbreon, who was already looking up at him like she had been _waiting_, then he rolled his shoulder. _"Up."_ He commanded, and she jumped—landing easily upon his shoulders. Her spine curled around the back of Gary's head, while her front paws perched on the right shoulder, and her back feet rested on the left. The added weight caused his back to slouch slightly and Gary huffed. "_Shit,_ Umbreon—you might wanna think about _losing a few pounds_. You're gettin' kind of _fat."_ He joked, only earning himself a playful growl and a swat to the forehead by her tail.

As soon as they were inside, Umbreon resigned from Gary's shoulders, perching on a crate that was flipped over to their right. To no surprise, the interior looked years worse that the outside. The ceiling was burdened with holes, allowing the moon light to beam down onto sections of the floor. Mold leaked from the rusted walls, while the floors remained littered with garbage. The front desk was turned on its side, along with the chairs. The top drawer protruded out with a thick role of papers and Gary took it upon himself to grab it. He unrolled the crusted documents, only to find that the frantically scribbled notes were nothing more than solid inkblots now. He gave a disinterested grunt before tossing the papers over his shoulder. Umbreon watched the papers glide to the floor, then chirped when Gary began moving again, following behind him atop an alignment of crates. The first hall was inavigable, completely submerged in rubble from head to toe. He pressed on to the second hall, growing agitated quickly. _"This is pointless."_His tone bit as he dragged a hand tiredly back through his hair, his eyes catching briefly on the glow that cascaded down from the gaping hole at the center of the ceiling. "Why the hell does gramp's send me out here, huh?" He grumbled on mindlessly, dropping his gaze to a door standing agape directly within the moonlight. "For something that's not even worth my time. There's nothing in here, everything is ruin—"

And then he saw it – a hairless, stripped tail coiling around the broken door frame to that room. The very memory he had been avoiding. Gary's breath hitched and he starred with wide eyes, heart thumping. Umbreon alerted, her ears perked up and her tail stuck straight out. A low growl rumbled within her throat and belly, and her golden rings brightened. She was ready to pounce. Gary stuck his hand out, stilling her as he continued to watch the form shifting around a mere few feet from them both. Its back was facing them, rounded with a caramel-brown coated fur, choppy little ears. It turned to scratch and gnaw on the doorframe, and as Gary took a single step forward, the creature whipped around. Its fur now splotched with a thick crimson substance— while its front talons were split open, rotting- and the bottom ones bent and curled back against its feet. Blood poured from the pokemon's mouth, drenching the decaying remains of its shattered fangs and mangled whiskers. It hissed and trembled, peppering the wall with blood as it screeched, snapping its tail sharply across the floor before bolting down the hall.

"Raticate!" Gary's throat cracked and despite a tiny voice telling him to run the other way, his feet propelled him _forward._ Umbreon was hot on his tail. He fumbled past the prominent moonlight, and back farther into the darker parts of the building. The raticate's claws scrapped along the hard floor as it ran, leaving a smeared trail of blood in its wake as its toes began to wear down and chafe. "Wait!" Gary shouted again, but the creature only continued to shriek and thrash. But as it rounded down another hall, Gary lost his footing, stumbling into the corner and collapsing down into a pile of ruble. Glass pricked his hands as he finally began to lift himself, his emerald orbs landed on a giant black and red sphere rolling directly at the end of the hall, while the raticate vanished in the flashing light. His eyes rose with panic as the electrode began closing in on them and Umbreon soared over his head suddenly. A dark mass of energy materialized as her jaw parted with a howl. She reared her head back, sending the shadow ball flying. _**"Umbreon, no!"**_ Was all Gary could manage.

The force of the explosion knocked the wind right out of him, throwing Gary onto his back with a heavy thud. The smoke billowed from ceiling to floor and his lungs constricted. He turned over onto his side, shielding his face as he coughed. He fanned his arm, scanning the area frantically. _"No…"_ he choked out, forcing up onto his trembling limbs. The fire filling up his lungs didn't matter – finding Umbreon now was the only thing that did. Gary called for her, scrambling across the floor, guiding himself through the smoke by the help of the wall. Even as the air cleared out, there was no sign of his beloved dark type. Gary's chest pounded so heavily he could feel it inside his head and was briefly taken by a wave of dizziness. He slouched half way down the wall, falling to his knees while his vision refused to peel from the hall. _This can't be happening…_Gary thought, his eyes trailing up to the new fracture in the ceiling—he could see the stars again. Right as his head started to drop, a camouflaged figure descended from the top—_it was Umbreon._

Gary's features elated with relief as the fox-esque pokemon leapt into his lap, her weight knocking him over again. He sat up immediately, lifting his quivering arms to Umbreon's sides to examine her. "You're—_you're alright?"_ She appeared unscathed, though her rich crimson eyes radiated back to her master with concern. _**"Fuck."**_ Gary groaned, allowing his head to hit back against the wall. He ran a hand down his face, eyeing Umbreon through his parted fingertips. "You saw that, _right?"_ He enquired aloud, while silently questioning his own sanity. A whimpering came from Umbreon and she leaned in, nuzzling Gary's cheek with a confirmation of her own—however her reaction to the phantom pokemon had not been nearly as brash as Gary chasing it down had been. Truthfully, he had no idea why he felt such a compelling need to follow after a pokemon he had buried himself years ago. Any other person with half their right mind would have high-tailed it in the other direction. Gary's Raticate was long dead, and there was no changing that.

Umbreon wriggled farther into Gary's lap, nudging his jaw with her snout. He looked down at her wearily, somehow sensing that she wanted to go south. Lavender Town was the_last_ place he wanted to set foot in, and the exact place he'd been avoiding—_for years._ He sat in silence, contemplating the idea and just as he was about to completely set against it again, Umbreon butted him. _"Okay."_ He murmured, resting a palm against her back. _"We'll go._ We'll go see him."

Five years had passed since the death of Gary's raticate. He could remember the vermin pokemon's final battle like it happened only yesterday- the final strike of lightning cracking over its skull and shattering its teeth beyond repair. The memory burdened him. Eevee had been there, watching on the side lines—watching her friend lose its life because of a careless, insolate child's craving to win. Gary shouldn't have pushed Raticate so far like he had, he knew this now—but what good did it do him to be taunted by it now? There was nothing he could do, Raticate wasn't coming back. It wasn't even so much that he himself grieved the pokemon, but watching Eevee fall into a depression following the death, it truly left him shaken. Being on the gravesite now only affirmed these feelings farther, and all he could see beyond the dimly lit violet walls of the sanctuary, was how he had forced Eevee to fight as soon as Ash showed up with that little yellow rodent of his. Gary had been relentless—he had to be, right? You don't just _shake hands_ with a murderer.

Gary traced his fingertips over the headstone, nauseated by the past. Umbreon was by his side, curling her spine around the bend of the slate. She whimpered, overcome by loss as the old wound re-opened, fresh as the day it had been cut. Her rings began to dim. Gary bowed his head at this, auburn locks covering his eyes. It took Raticate dying before he could even begin to cherish its life, and here his partner was now, still grieving like it had only happened yesterday. He had been so shallow, so careless. What was this he was feeling now? _Guilt_perhaps-_shame._

"I know." Gary whispered, feeling Umbreon bump his arm with her forehead. "He was a good friend to you." Her cries began to soften and Gary cupped his palm between her ears, raking his fingers back through her fur gently. She began purring instantly and the vibrations sent a chill straight up through his wrist. "I'm…_I'm sorry,_ girl." His voice fell soft, and the words felt foreign on his tongue. Gary Oak couldn't even recall the last time he uttered an apology to anyone, _ever._

Just as he returned his arms to his lap, the sudden grinding of rusted metal filled his ears as the door to the second floor buckled beneath its weakened hinges. Gary wiped his face, remaining in his crossed-legged and slumped position, unphased by what he presumed was one of the towers caretakers coming in for a shift.

"Uh, _sorry_about that—"Gary began, while his eyes stayed leveled with the stone in front of him a moment before finally turning to the left. "I sorta just let myself in. Don't worry, I won't be l—" Umbreon bolted over the headstone then, standing guard in front of her master, the light of her rings intensifying as they flashed. A snarl contorted her structure and she growled wickedly—the fur along her spine pricked. From across the room sparks flickered, popping and crackling against the floor. Gary rose unsteadily to his feet as his heart palpitated within his ribcage. He felt light headed again.

Gary stuck his hand out. "Wait." He demanded sternly, eying Umbreon through his peripheral. Her golden rings flashed rapidly and she snapped her jaw towards the pikachu—rearing for an opportunity to sink her teeth in, but obeyed Gary's command no less.

Of all the times to see _that_ face—why did it have to be _here_and _now?_ What bothered Gary the most of all, was that this time seeing his rival here, he felt no furry—but somehow…_relieved._

_"**Ash."**_ Gary's emerald eyes hooked directly with the darkness of the ravenette's – he felt sick. "I was—" He cleared his throat, hardening his gaze. "I was just leaving."


	2. Chapter 2

Bright, city lights shone overhead in the vast Saffron City, the neon signs and blinking lights, followed by the hums and horns of passing by cars was enough to make any newcomer feel overwhelmingly anxious and strained, but Ash had been here before a few times over the years; it was nothing he wasn't used to by now. After spending some time visiting his childhood friend Misty back in Cerulean City for a few weeks, where he had been excited to catch up, reminisce, and spend some more time exploring the town, Ash decided to head back to his hometown of Pallet, and stay with his mother for a while, whom he hadn't seen in quite some time now. After bidding goodbye to Misty, Ash's travels landed him in Saffron City, where he planned on resting for the night before heading into Celadon. It was in Celadon City where he planned on phoning his mother to announce his plans of visiting. Sure, Delia would probably have been ecstatic over her only son arriving out of the blue, but her over-joyed spirit seemed as though it would be too much for Ash to deal with, too overwhelming, especially when he only wanted to return home to _relax_ amongst the comfort of his own house and _bed_. Granted the suffocating hugs and painful kiss pecks were inevitable, Ash Ketchum knew an unannounced visit would only worsen the grueling, ten minute experience, and perhaps even double the duration.

The young teen hadn't even realized he had been standing motionless on the middle of the sidewalk, staring into the windows of a restaurant, contemplating if he wanted to use even more of the money he barely had to grab something to eat. The smarter choice would have just been to settle on a small snack to ensure he had enough for a decent motel, but the young boy was beginning to feel as though he was ravenous, though more often than not, his mind was always hungrier than his stomach. However, as his beloved pikachu gave off a squeak from below him, darting quickly to stand in between Ash's feet as a passer-by cursed under their breath, having nearly tripped over the small electric type, Ash's trance was broken as he shook his head, blinking before he glanced down to Pikachu, where he saw a citizen catching their balance as they mumbled something about "the damn tourists".

"I'm sorry, Pikachu," Ash mumbled his apology as the small, mouse-like creature glanced up to him, and as soon as Ash held out his arms, inviting the loyal Pokemon to them, Pikachu immediately jumped up towards Ash's chest, and he caught him easily, pleased that Pikachu's weight seemed to have only become lighter the older Ash grew. He wrapped his arms around the small body, one gloved hand securing a hold onto Pikachu's chest as he rested the other on Pikachu's back, his bare fingertips moving over the yellow fur and brown stripes on his back. With Pikachu safe and shielded in his owner's arms now, Ash abandoned the restaurant and thought of food as he continued down the sidewalk, Pikachu's brown rimmed eyes wide as he stared forward, observing the area laid out before them.

Ash's sneakers patted lightly against the concrete as he continued through Saffron, recalling a fair motel located near the outskirts of the city. A slight breeze blew past, ruffling the black, curled and wavy hair that stuck out on either side of Ash's head from beneath his hat, and he held onto Pikachu tighter, shielding him from the cold, though the electric type was hardly phased by the temperature. Instead, he merely nuzzled closer to Ash's chest for comfort, allowing for his eyes to close as he gave into the calming motion that came with each step Ash took. "We'll be at the motel soon, buddy," Ash assured, his mind flashing him an image of the hotel's vending machine, which he knew would contain a neat row of beautiful, red packages, shielding the colorful, fruity candy inside. Ash licked his lips, wishing he hadn't been so quick to finish his last pack of Skittles. He had already begun to forget how that last, yellow orb had tasted, a near impossible feat considering the teen had sucked on the candy until it had completely vanished within his mouth, never once using his teeth to chew.

The wind picked up the closer Ash made it to the outskirts of town, his arms beginning to ache due to being held in the same position for some time now, but he refused to let Pikachu down. He remained alert as he turned the corner onto a much more barren and darker road, and recognizing the row of corner shops lining either side of the street, he knew he was headed in the right direction. However, no amount of alertness could have helped the boy notice the fresh, wet and sticky muck that had recently been abandoned on the ground, and as soon as Ash felt his shoe stick to the pavement slightly before giving way, his heel separating from the shoe before it snapped back into place, Ash let out an audible groan as he stopped in his tracks, and as soon as Pikachu leaned up and turned his head downward, Ash released his hold on him before bending his knee to lift his right shoe up, Pikachu glancing up at him from the ground.

"_Dammit! _Well this is just _great_," Ash muttered to himself as he proceeded with taking off his shoe completely. "I _hate _when I step in gum," he groaned as he knelt down to begin scraping the bottom of the shoe against the curb. Pikachu immediately stepped closer, investigating Ash's actions as he repeatedly scraped the shoe against the concrete, trying to remove as much of the pink gum as he could, but as soon as he realized he was spreading the substance more than he was removing it, he stopped, dropping his head in defeat.

"Was it hot water or cold water that helped to get gum off?" He wondered aloud, turning to glance down at his best friend. But Pikachu merely titled his head to the side as his ear twitched, signaling to his master that he, too, didn't know. Ash's lips thinned as he faced forward again before he leaned up, and he slipped his shoe back on with disappointment, deciding there wasn't a thing he could do about the gum right now. His mother would be pleased to find out the boy had ruined yet _another _pair of expensive sneakers. Ash grinned wearily at the thought as he turned around, bending down to scoop Pikachu back up in his arms, but as soon as he glanced up to stare at the window of one of the closed shops, he froze completely, a chill running through his body that did not stem from the wind. There, staring back at him on one of the shelves in the store was a light brown, plastic figure: teeth barring, eyes narrowed, hairless tail curved behind and raised in the air. Mouth agape, Ash stumbled back slightly, completely taken by the sudden sight of the raticate glaring back at him, fake or not, and he cast his glance upwards, reading the sign above the entrance to the store: _Novelty Pokemon Gifts. _His mouth refused to shut as he glanced back down, that chill traveling up his spine again as a painful shock ran through his heart, and he was unable to tear his eyes away from the raticate, who appeared to be angry as it blankly stared back… furious… hurt… _dead_.

Ash closed his eyes, his brow furrowing as he bowed his head, the memories taking a strong hold and refusing to leave no matter what Ash did to force them away. Pikachu wiggled in Ash's arms, having seen the same thing he had and quickly reaching the same conclusion, and he nudged his owner's nose with his own. Ash recoiled for a moment –after all, the very Pokemon that was trying to comfort him now was the very same Pokemon that had _killed –_**accidentally**_ killed— Gary Oak's _raticate in a very heated, very intense battle. But Ash didn't blame Pikachu, he could _never_. It was _Ash's _fault that the innocent Pokemon had perished, painfully so. It was Ash who was ruthless, who had been _obsessed _with winning and would do _anything _to defeat his rival, even if that meant refusing to back down even when he had _noticed _how injured the raticate had already become. He could recall the command he had given Pikachu— _"Pikachu! Finish him off with Thunderbolt!"— _he could recall how heated Pikachu was, how indulged in the battle he had become, how confident his little mouse Pokemon had become. More so, he could remember how the lighting attack had shaken the floor in which they stood on, how it illuminated everything in a blinding, golden glow. But the final attack had been unnecessary. Ash had been winning, against his _rival_— but he was too blind to realize the Thunderbolt attack had been complete overkill, and in the end, Ash really _had _finished the raticate. _He_ had killed him. Not Pikachu.

He remembered Gary running to his raticate's aid, but Ash had paid no attention to this; it was nothing the nurses at the Pokemon Center couldn't heal, like all the electrocuted Pokemon before him. All that mattered was that Ash had _won_, he had defeated _"The" _Gary Oak. Beaming in his victory, Ash had merely gained the opportunity to rightfully taunt his rival before he left to celebrate, leaving the scene of what would ultimately become one of Ash's biggest tragedies and regrets.

"_Pika-Pi_," Pikachu chirped, re-gaining his master's attention as he nuzzled his head into the crook of Ash's neck, placing his small feet against his chest. Ash placed his hand over Pikachu's back as he rested his head on top of the Pokemon's, in between his ears, and he held onto him tighter. "You remember it, too," Ash declared in a low voice as he closed his eyes. "I don't blame you, Pikachu," Ash then assured. "It wasn't your fault…"

Another breeze blew past, stronger this time, causing Ash to finally take notice of how cold it was becoming. Fall had long sense settled in the region, and opening his eyes Ash severed the embrace as he quickly turned away from the window, averting both of their visions from the toy. He took a few steps forward, keeping his head bowed as did Pikachu, but as soon as he reached the beam of light shining down from a street light, he paused abruptly, eyebrows meeting in the middle as a thought occurred to him. Holding onto Pikachu with one arm, he reached into the back pocket of his jeans for his red Pokedex, one of the few things he had never abandoned from when he had started his journey, and he flipped open the screen to check the date: _October 17__th__._

An astonished Ash returned the Pokedex to his pocket as he stared blankly into the distance, chocolate brown eyes wide, and even when Pikachu nudged his jaw again, Ash didn't break his stare.

"Today," he spoke. "_That _happened… _today_, five years ago." Understanding, Pikachu hunched his body, eyes falling to the ground below as Ash tried to make sense of this great coincidence. But how coincidence could this be, _really_, that he just _happened _to come across a raticate, of any form, on _this _night of all nights? Perhaps… this meant something. Perhaps it was a sign, a sign that signaled to something Ash should do, and suddenly, he couldn't escape the desire. "Maybe we should go visit him," he voiced his idea, capturing Pikachu's attention. "Pay some respects, y'know?"

Pikachu appeared to disagree with the idea, for when Ash had glanced down at him, tiny black eyes had narrowed as black-tipped, yellow ears flattened. "C'mon Pikachu, it's been five years since—…. since we were last there…" Their last visit, however, had been anything but peaceful, and it was during Ash's last visit to Lavender Town that he had discovered what he had done, and it was at the grave-site where the weight of his actions would forever sink down upon him. Gary had been there— it was the last time Ash had conversed with him— and he had been ruthless in demanding his revenge, demanding Ash to battle as he so selfishly sent out his Eevee, an accusing finger pointing directly to Pikachu. But Ash had refused. The grave-site was no place for a battle, especially one out of spite. A part of him could understand Gary's hurt and anger, but Ash was _positive _it wasn't _because _of the Pokemon Gary had lost— it was primarily because _Gary _had lost in the first place. At the time Ash hadn't truly understood where else that anger was stemming from, but as soon as he trudged off, leaving the grave behind, did Ash finally notice, did he finally realize. Now, re-visiting the site and paying his proper respects seemed all the more inevitable. "It's something we have to do, Pikachu," Ash concluded, his voice more stern, though it remained low. "Just a quick pit-stop there, and then we'll continue home, okay?"

The mouse Pokemon finally gave in with a weak grumble of his own, but deep down, he knew his owner had some validity to his point. He remained in Ash's arms as he quickened his pace, heading in the same direction, but this time it wasn't toward the motel. Once he reached the dark, grassy plains of the outskirts of the town, he reached into one of the inside pockets of his bigger, outer most jacket, drawing out a pokeball. He sighed as he held it in his hand, Pikachu having since then jumped onto the ground, staring at Ash intently, and his ear twitched when Ash turned the ball in his hand to face it forward, holding his middle finger over the white button in the middle. His heart raced in his chest, threatening to break free, but Ash had no other choice if he planned on reaching Lavender Town that night. With a deep breath, he released his charizard.

With a beam of bright, red light, the ferocious fire-type took its form outside of the ball, stretching his small, orange arms as he tilted his head back, eyes closed before he lowered his head forward, shaking it, and already Ash could tell Charizard was not too happy about being disturbed. Big, teal-hued eyes snapped open and narrowed down on Ash's frame as the beast's nostrils flared, but Ash didn't allow for himself to back down. It had taken some time, but Ash had finally reached somewhat of a better relationship with his charizard, after saving his life in return for Charizard defending his own. No longer did the fire-type _completely _ignore Ash or attempt to burn him, but still, Charizard remained with a serious attitude problem. This was apparent now as he stared down at Ash, narrowing his eyes further, demanding to be told _why _he had been disturbed. But Ash wouldn't let himself feel belittled.

"I need a ride to Lavender, Charizard," Ash explained sternly, leaving Pikachu to glance up at the orange beast. "I need to get there tonight and the only way I can is if you take me there." Charizard held his eye contact with Ash, who refused to avert his gaze, and after a long minute had passed, teal eyes were rolling upward before he was turning his orange body around with a grunt, light gray smoke escaping from his nostrils and dissipating into the air, and he lowered himself toward the ground. A wave of relief washed over Ash as he slowly approached his Pokemon, who swayed his tail out of the way to allow Ash to climb aboard. Placing Pikachu on his back first, Ash climbed on second, assuming the position he had discovered was the best when riding Charizard, which he had only done a few times since the _incident _in the Viridian Forest. Shielding Pikachu with his body, who sat on the back of Charizard's neck, Ash leaned down onto his stomach as he stretched his legs behind him, arms and hands clutching onto the rough and dry scales of Charizard's shoulders. "Okay Charizard," Ash began, turning his red and white hat backwards, curls from his bangs escaping in the front. "Take it eas—_aaaay!"_

Without warning Charizard shot up into the night sky, the flame from his tail probably resembling nothing more than the spark of a firework to any on-lookers in the town as he traveled higher and higher upward, and once he had reached an altitude of _his _liking, he flattened his body horizontally, and with a strong flap of his wings he propelled them forward, feeling Ash's hold tighten onto his shoulders, but right now all the fire-typed cared about was reaching their destination quickly so he could return to his rest.

The thin air soared past Ash, blowing his raven hair in all directions, but his hat remained secure to his head. He could feel the pleasing warmth from Charizard's tail behind him, and Ash leaned forward, securing Pikachu between his chest and Charizard's neck, but the mouse Pokemon was at complete ease as he stared ahead, eyes narrowed due to the wind.

They reached Lavender in record timing due to Charizard's vigorous flying, and even though the descent was anything but gentle, Ash was pleased the beast had obeyed his command nonetheless. Legs shaking as he climbed off of the Pokemon's back, his clothes now carried the strong stench of smoke, but it was a scent Ash had come to like, despite how many times he had been burned. Shaking his head once Pikachu had leaped off to land in the cold grass, Charizard turned his head, craning his long neck to glare at his owner, the expression on his face clearly announcing to Ash that he had gotten his _favor_, now it was time for Ash to return it. As he took out the pokeball from his pocket, Ash realized this was the type of relationship he currently held with this Pokemon- nothing more than a trade of favors. As he returned Charizard to the ball with no further qualms, Ash glanced up to the tall, eerie tower, but with determination he immediately began toward it, Pikachu at his heels.

The interior of the tower was dead silent, almost painfully so, but Ash continued for the stairs, which creaked and moaned under his steps. Pikachu raced forward, waiting for his owner at the top, and once Ash had reached the second level hall he began towards the familiar door at the end. However, as they drew nearer, Pikachu's demeanor changed before Ash's eyes. The electric-type lowered himself, tail flicking to attention as his ears remained tall and held straight up in the air, and Ash's brow furrowed once they reached the door. Was somebody else already in the room?

Cautiously, Ash placed his hand to the handle of the door, turning it before he gently eased it open, Pikachu's sparks from his cheeks dimly illuminating the room. A growl was the first thing to greet the pair as Ash stepped in behind Pikachu, but his breath immediately left him once he saw who had made it to the grave before him. _Gary Oak._

As soon as the auburn-haired teen's eyes met with Ash's, Ash took another step forward, his heart skipping several beats in a row. His eyes had immediately flashed to Gary's _Umbreon, _whose teeth were bared at Pikachu, but noticing she was holding true to Gary's command, Ash called off Pikachu as well with a simple _'stop_'. The sparks remained, Pikachu was not going to let his guard down, but his ears did flatten slightly. Ash's eyes returned to Umbreon, and he wondered vaguely for a moment when exactly Gary's Eevee had evolved, but that wasn't the issue right now. Gary was _here_, at the same time Ash was, having had the _same _idea...

"Gary," Ash spoke quietly, his voice echoing slightly amongst the otherwise deathly silent room, save for the cackles from Pikachu's sparks and faint growling from Umbreon. It was a stupid question to ask, but still, Ash could not stop his tongue from releasing the words. "What-... what are you doing here?"

* * *

**Please let us know what you thought! There's definitely more to come!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait, guys! Honestly don't know what took so long to get these next couple chapters uploaded. Other than we're just lazy and have bad memory. **

**Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Gary hadn't expected the sound of Ash's voice to fall so rightfully upon his eardrums. His tone was an octave lower, more matured. There was a recognizable and familiar warmth laced within it as he spoke the brunette's name- like lighting shooting up his spine. The sensation only churned Gary's stomach farther—he didn't _want _to acknowledge that volt he felt zap across the room, like the two of them could have been eight years old again playing in the fields of Pallet—like nothing ever changed, as if Gary was still welcome open-arms in the Ketchum household. Yet they both knew something between them would remain broken as the days passed, things could never go back the way they were—the fate of Gary's raticate evident enough of that. Despite these thoughts, Gary felt a sensation of numbness harden his chest and he watched his rival wearily. He wanted to be angry—_furious_ at Ash, but the feeling just wouldn't bite. For the first time in his life, Gary Oak felt _tired._ His gaze wavered down upon Umbreon, who's lithe body trembled with enough furry for the both of them it seemed. She refused to falter her stance. The golden rings along her frame continued to flash rapidly, highlighting the floor around them. Gary's heart thumped to the rhythm of her lights, contradicting his collected demeanor. The following breath escaping Ash however, shattered Gary's silence and his eyes narrowed threateningly. Ash knew damn well _**why**_ they were there.

"_Funny—_I was about to ask _you_ the same damn thing." Gary chided. Umbreon's ears twitched irritably as she absorbed the other trainer's words with comprehension. Her fangs bore completely as her features bulked with lines of stress and her scowl deepened. Her reddened eyes were wild and Gary pursed his lips as he watched the small tendrils of black energy beginning to construct amongst her open jaw. Part of him just wanted Umbreon to let it fly, but the other side of Gary—the one that actually wanted Ash back in his life, it made Gary speak otherwise. _"Easy."_ He whispered sternly, though Umbreon's focus remained solely on the pikachu several feet away. The sparks on his cheeks snapped farther out, licking up along the wooden planks around them. Umbreon's gaze frothed with a resentment Gary had never witnessed in his starter before, and passively he wondered if he'd rubbed off on her over the years. _"Umbreon."_ Gary's tone deepened as he held a keen eye on Ash's Pikachu, who looked prepared for battle- but Gary would be _damned_ if he'd watch his umbreon undergo the same fate that Radicate had. Before he could stop her, Umbreon was lunging forward with a ferocious howl, snapping her teeth at the other pokemon. Instantaneously Gary lurched forward, his arms out in a defensive manner. _"Don't you hurt her!"_ He snapped, then turned to face the fox pokemon. "Umbreon, _**stop."**_ Gary's tone dropped and she propelled herself back towards the farthest wall from them. The light of her rings dissipated, concealing her frame completely within the shadows.

"_Look_ what you've _done_ now." Gary reared back, turning his aggression on to the intruders. "Like she _wasn't _upset enough already." His tone was venomous, and regardless of the pain residing deep inside his chest as the anger poured, Gary couldn't seem to hold himself back. The spiteful words dripped from his tongue as smoothly as they ever had. "_Why the fuck_ do you _think_ we're here for? _Huh,_ Ash?" His eyes darkened as he glowered down on the other boy, who upon closer approach, was now taller, but Gary was too riled up to notice. "Definitely not because of _**you**_, I can assure." His tone was sharp and snide. "Haven't you ruined things enough for me?" Gary cocked his head and parted his lips for another stab, but the second he was in proximity to feel heat emitting from Ash's body, his heart plummeted. He took an immediate step back, gnashing his teeth together as he drug his hand back through his hair. Gary crossed his left arm, supporting the other by the elbow as he pinched the bridge of his nose. A burning sigh of air escaped Gary and he stood there silently, re-gathering himself as best he could. He was _not _going to fall apart in front of his rival—in front of _Ash._ Like _losing_ to the kid wasn't enough salt already in Gary's wounds.

He finally faced Ash again, with softened eyes and resignation in his tone – truthfully, he wanted no trouble. But being hit all at once with these memories and feelings he had worked _years _to suppress, having them all brought to light again in a matter of seconds was more than Gary could deal with. _"Listen—"_ His words were hard, but weaning towards defeat. "I'm not looking for a _fight_—you're _surely mistaken_ if that's what _you're _after." Gary's gaze trailed upon Ash's frame solemnly. "Just leave us alone." He murmured before walking off in the direction in which Umbreon had jumped, unaware of a _third pair_ of eyes following him from above.

Gary maneuvered around Raticate's gravestone and back onto the walkway that sectioned off and separated the graves. He headed towards the section of newly placed lumps of grain, unmarked and alone. The sight of the nameless slate was unnerving, though Gary kneeled before them anyway, facing out towards the blackness that lined the room behind them, where he _knew_ his pokemon was. "Umbreon." He tiredly whispered_._"Please come out." The room remained deathly silent, save for his own, quieted words. "Just _ignore _those _losers."_ Gary added with the only twinge of light he could muster. _"Please,_ girl." There was still no response. At this, another heavy air expelled Gary and he lowered his head. An idea struck him suddenly however, and a small grin curled his lips. There was one thing in particular Gary _knew _Umbreon couldn't resist. A hand dove into the side pocket of his pants, rummaging amongst the inside a moment before retrieving a tiny purple bag with its strings drawn back in a knot. He pulled the sack open slowly and dumped a few of the contents into his palm, radiating the fruity scent.

"_Guess_ I'm just gonna have to _eat _these _all by myself."_ Gary gave a scoff, upturning his nose to the right. His emeralds shifted to the side as well, peeking through his peripheral with a cocky smirk_. _"It's no _mankey_ on _my_ back." The berries began to roll as he raised his wrist to his mouth and just as the first blueberry touched Gary's bottom lip, a loud chirp sounded from within the darkness. He opened his eyes, lowering his hand slightly as Umbreon's red eyes peered beside him. Her rings ignited, glowing gently to reveal her body perched atop one of the unmarked gravestones. She hopped down calmly, clearing the few inches between them. She bowed her head without hesitation as Gary leveled his hand to her snout. Umbreon chowed down on the berries, purring quietly as the succulent flavors embraced her. After finishing them off, she sat down with her back arched and neck craned to the floor. Her ears went flat, while her rings dimmed. Umbreon cocked her head, passing a weak glance back over to Ash and Pikachu, whom Gary seemed to momentarily forget about, then back to the floor below her. Gary cast his gaze upon them both now, sourness returning to his features as he analyzed them from afar, though at the sudden prick of fingertips against the back of his neck, Gary shuddered and averted his eyes, dismissing the _familiar_ ghostly touch.


End file.
